One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 15
Tack, and the rest of the pirates were at the bar, with Riker holding a south bird, looking at them. They were all playing around, and Riker called in his crew members. Lester, Caramel, Veeto, Wort, and Lok stared at the gang. Lok, was amazed that the man who just attacked the Riker pirates, and won, was now dancing with Beta. Staring at the entire thing, Caramel started to dance with the entire gang, and Lester, watching sat near Riker. Looking at it, he craned his head to Riker. "So, how bad was it?" Riker looked to Lester, and his eyes were blood shot with rage. Lester, looking at it, wanted to run away and hide. "Bad. That's it." Riker, looking back at them, wanted to attack, and calmed himself down. He stood up, and slammed the table, causing everyone to stare at him. "Okay, anyone know about the way to Skypeia?" Rangton waved his hand, and Riker was glad. "Good. Rangton and I will explain later, but first, we need a boat. Just one. Let's see... Someone ruined my boat, so who else has a boat?" Beta, looked down, and Riker stared at him. "What?" "Well... I've been getting my boat to get repairs. You see... It involved a guy with an axe cannon. Strange guy." Nathan, looked down, and shrugged. "Well, my boat is small. Real small." Todo, shrugged. "My boat is rather big, but I must say..." Zozo stared at him, and he looked confused. "You said your boat was stolen." Todo, looked shamed, and looked away, blushing. "Well, I didn't say stolen, I said borrowed... I found it again? It was never stolen?! I STOLE ANOTHER ONE! I DIDN'T SAY THAT, YOU'VE GONE CRAZY!" Todo, saw everyone stare down at him, and he was shamed. He fell to the ground, and looked back up, with blushing cheeks. "You see... I helped because... A friend was in danger." Nathan, was about to ask who, and he remembered the guy who helped Fisk escape. Todo. Why didn't he remember until now? Todo, stood up, and waved to the door. "Can we go?" "Can we?" Riker looked impatient, and Tack nodded. Riker, opened the door, and everyone walked out. Christie, noticing they didn't pick a boat, leaned to Beta. "What boat are we taking?" "Yours." It was going to be cramped. - About 105 pirates were cramped on the Attack Pirate's ship, and everyone was pushing each other, to be in. The Alpha squad were on the sails, trying to be out of everyone's way, and Beta was fighting with Jakk, Oak, and Wort over who would steer. Riker, sat down in the sleeping room, with Tack, Nathan, and Todo. A few dozen people were cramped in it, with Reck trying to understand something. "So... We're going up a gigantic water fall, and the chance of living is 70% with all these people?! WHAT BACKUP PLAN DO WE HAVE?!" Riker, looked to Reck, and growled. "None. We use the south bird to get there. We have about 7 hours. We need to rest, train, and for some... Pray." Riker got up, and Tack looked to everyone. "Let's have fun first!" Everyone cheered, and Riker groaned. Why does he not feel like the best? Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc